Pirates of the Caribbean
Pirates of the Caribbean is a multi-billion dollar Disney franchise encompassing several Disney Park attractions, a series of films, and spin-off novels as well as numerous video games and other publications. The franchise originated from a theme park attraction, which opened at Disneyland in 1967 as the last Disneyland project overseen by Walt Disney himself. As of August 2006, Pirates of the Caribbean attractions can be found at four Disney theme parks. The Pirates of the Caribbean movies have grossed over $4.52 billion worldwide as of 2018, not counting additional bounty from video, theme-park rides, and other merchandise. History Ride Pirates of the Caribbean is a dark ride at the Walt Disney theme parks. It is one of the most popular and well-loved Disney attractions. This was the last attraction that Walt Disney himself participated in designing; with it opening three months after his death. He was instrumental in bringing this attraction to life, and was involved with the project until the end of his life. Film series Pirates of the Caribbean is a series of films based on the Disney theme park ride. The films follow the adventures of Captain Jack Sparrow. They were directed by Gore Verbinski and Rob Marshall, produced by Jerry Bruckheimer, and written by Ted Elliott and Terry Rossio. The films starred Johnny Depp, Geoffrey Rush, Orlando Bloom, Keira Knightley and Kevin R. McNally. The films started with their first release on the big screen in 2003 with Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl. After the unexpected success of the first film, Walt Disney Pictures revealed that a trilogy was in the works. Dead Man's Chest was released three years later in 2006. The sequel proved to be very successful, breaking records worldwide the day of its premiere. The third film in the series, At World's End was released in 2007. A fourth film in the franchise, On Stranger Tides, which was released in 2011 in conventional 2D, and was the first film to be released in IMAX, Disney Digital 3-D and IMAX 3D. A fifth film, subtitled Dead Men Tell No Tales, was released in 2017. Common uses Disney Rides and Attractions *'Pirates of the Caribbean' – an attraction at Disneyland, Magic Kingdom, Tokyo Disneyland, and Disneyland Paris. *'Pirate's Lair on Tom Sawyer Island' – an attraction at Disneyland. *'The Legend of Captain Jack Sparrow' – an attraction at Disney's Hollywood Studios. *'A Pirate's Adventure: Treasures of the Seven Seas' – an interactive game attraction for the Magic Kingdom. Movies *'[[Pirates of the Caribbean (film series)|''Pirates of the Caribbean]]' – a series of films based on the ride. **Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl'' – the first film in the series. **''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest'' – the second film in the series. **''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' – the third film in the series. **''Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides'' – the fourth film in the series. **''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales - the fifth and final film in the series. *Tales of the Code: Wedlocked'' – a short film based on the Pirates of the Caribbean film series. Books *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Jack Sparrow'' – a series of young reader books. **''Jack Sparrow: The Coming Storm'' – the first book in the series. **''Jack Sparrow: The Siren Song'' – the second book in the series. **''Jack Sparrow: The Pirate Chase'' – the third book in the series. **''Jack Sparrow: The Sword of Cortés'' – the fourth book in the series. **''Jack Sparrow: The Age of Bronze'' – the fifth book in the series. **''Jack Sparrow: Silver'' – the sixth book in the series. **''Jack Sparrow: City of Gold'' – the seventh book in the series. **''Jack Sparrow: The Timekeeper'' – the eighth book in the series. **''Jack Sparrow: Dance of the Hours'' – the ninth book in the series. **''Jack Sparrow: Sins of the Father'' – the tenth book in the series. **''Jack Sparrow: Poseidon's Peak'' – the eleventh book in the series. **''Jack Sparrow: Bold New Horizons'' – the twelfth book in the series. **''Jack Sparrow: The Tale of Billy Turner and Other Stories'' – the thirteenth and final book in the series. *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Legends of the Brethren Court'' – a series of adult readers books. **''Legends of the Brethren Court: The Caribbean'' – the first book in the series. **''Legends of the Brethren Court: Rising in the East'' – the second book in the series. **''Legends of the Brethren Court: The Turning Tide'' – the third book in the series. **''Legends of the Brethren Court: Wild Waters'' – the fourth book in the series. **''Legends of the Brethren Court: Day of the Shadow'' – the fifth and final book in the series. *''The Price of Freedom'' – a prequel novel *''The Pirates' Guidelines'' – a book written as a guideline to a pirate's life by Joshamee Gibbs. Games *''Pirates of the Caribbean game'' – a PC game loosely based on the first film. *'[[Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl (video game)|''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl (video game)]]' – a videogame loosely based on the first film. *Pirates of the Caribbean: The Legend of Jack Sparrow'' – a videogame *'[[Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest (video game)|''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest (video game)]]' – a videogame based on the second film. *'''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' (video game)' – a videogame based on the third film. *Pirates of the Caribbean Online'' – a massively multiplayer online role-playing videogame. *''LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean: The Video Game'' – a videogame based on the four films and LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean. *''Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides (mobile game)'' – a videogame based on the fourth film. *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Master of the Seas'' – an app game based on the films. Miscellaneous *''Kingdom Hearts II'' – a video game that features a world based on Pirates of the Caribbean, "Port Royal", taking place during the events of the first film. *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Armada of the Damned'' – a cancelled video game based on Pirates of the Caribbean that was to take place 15 years before the films. *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Six Sea Shanties'' – a cancelled graphic novel based on Pirates of the Caribbean. External Links *Official website * Category:Pirates of the Caribbean